The Full Story of Zardian Emperors
This is the story of the war between the Zardians of Zard and the humans of Earth. Prologue: The King's Crowning After 15 years of secrecy, a boy was born to be crowned the next to be the ruler of Zard. But there is a interruption. The humans somehow stumbled into Zard and kidnapped the boy. After 15 years, the Zardians finally managed to find the young prince. One of the chosen Emperors, a knight known as Mach entered a battle bringing a army to distract the humans. When he reached the kidnapper's hideout, the kidnapper said, "Who are you. Doesn't matter. You won't find what you want here." "Lies won't deceive me easily human, where is the prince," said Mach. "Turn back," said the kidnapper then pulls out his revolver and shoots Mach but Mach deflected those bullets by spinning his sword in a circular pattern. The kidnapper and Mach battles but Mach was proven to be too much for the kidnapper to shoot his revolver at. Mach grips the kidnapper by the neck and asked, "You know what you brought onto your world, where is the young prince." "Whatever you want, that boy is just governmental bounty," said the kidnapper. "What did you say, you said my parents died in a fire, you adopted me since, all I was, was just bounty," said the 15-year-old boy who just sprouted blue wings and tail and killed the kidnapper. "What am I," said the boy. "Come with me, there are some revelation for you to see," said Mach. At the newly relocated entrance to the isolated world of Zard, Mach said to the boy, "You were born as a heir to the Zardian throne, but when humans came and kidnapped you, your father was filled with grief and eventually died. You are the last hope to the people and become one of their emperors." "So what you saying is true, I'm a Zardian, but what of my name," said the boy. "Your father suggested a name to bring pride, hope, and security to all Zardians, Kai," said Mach. "Kai," said Kai. "Come," said Mach then phased through the wall of solid stone. "Mach, how did you," said Kai then phased through the wall and on the opposite side, he notice a completely different world. "Do you know how to fly," said Mach. "I'm not sure," said Kai. "Close your eyes and take a deep breathe," said Mach and so Kai did, "Let your wings loose and let them feel the air." And Kai started to soar. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised and said, "Whoa, I don't believe." "The lies of that one human took away your Zardian origin, your purpose, with nothing but layers of confusion and questions," said Mach, "Where we're heading for is your palace, Palace Critias, a fortified capital city, no outsider has dared themselves to ever attack through the rarest of all metals, Dragozoid, the strongest but lighter metal found on Zard, nothing like the human's tungsten, steel, or titanium built machines can't penetrate through." "The kingdom is huge," said Kai. "Yes, it is," said Mach.